


That's What She Said

by Husaria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominance, Inanimate Object Porn, Other, Pegging, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Husaria/pseuds/Husaria
Summary: A collection of NSFW drabbles.





	1. Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Estonia/Nyo!Lithuania - Pegging, Fingering, Eating Out

Lithuania moaned. Her hand tangled in Estonia’s blond hair, his head in between her legs. He swirled his tongue around her folds, two fingers pressing inside her. 

Estonia’s cock throbbed against the bedsheets. 

“Fuck…” Lithuania whispered. 

Her body tightened around his fingers, as he fucked her, his tongue rapidly licking her hardened clit. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ —” 

She shivered and her muscles pulsed around him. 

Estonia groaned as Lithuania pulled his head up, glasses askew, face red, liquid running down his chin. 

“D-Do you want something?” Lithuania panted. 

“Y-Yes…” 

Lithuania’s hand twisted. “Yes…?” 

He groaned again. “Yes, _sir_.” 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Turn around and bend over.” 

He did as he was told, shivering in anticipation, and gasped when Lithuania pressed a lubed finger against his ass. He pressed his face against the comforter. 

“Is this what you want?” 

Estonia nodded. 

Lithuania inserted the tip of her finger. “Is this what you want?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Lithuania slipped the finger inside him, curling it just to massage his prostate gently. 

And her hand suddenly grasped the base of his cock— 

“Oh _fuck_ —“ Estonia pressed his head into the sheets again. 

“What’s that?” 

He whined. 

“Did you like that?” 

He nodded. “Yes, sir.” 

Her index finger circled around the tip. 

He _loved_ feeling full. 

And it stopped. 

He squirmed, his cock painfully needing to cum. “Wh-what…?” 

Lithuania pulled his head up again. “Are you going to cum before I fuck you?” 

He shook his head. “No, sir.” 

“That’s right.” She spanked him, and he yelped. 

“Are you going to cum while I fuck you?” she asked. 

“Yes, sir.” 

He felt the cold length of the cock against his asscheeks, a hand grasping the front of his thigh. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

He bit his lip, as Lithuania pressed the wide tip inside him. 

“Yes, sir, _please_.” 

She took a few soft strokes before putting both hands on his thighs and thrusting inside him. 

“Do you like that?” 

“Please, sir…” He wrapped a hand around his neglected cock. 

“O-OH—“ Lithuania slammed into him, directly into his prostate nails biting into his thighs. 

“F-Fuck…” Sweat poured down Estonia’s face. 

“I want you to make noises.” 

“Wh-Wh…” 

Lithuania stopped and Estonia whined. One of her hands slid up his thigh and back onto his ass. 

“Make noises while I fuck you.” 

She spanked him loudly. 

“Yes, sir!” 

She spanked the other cheek. 

“Oh, God—!” Both hands were back on his thighs again, as she fucked him. 

“Onto your back,” she commanded. “I want to see you as you cum.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

She briefly pulled out as he rolled onto his back. And she lifted his leg over her shoulder and pushed herself inside. 

“Ah, Ah—! Oh Fuck…” 

He stroked himself faster and faster, and she fucked him harder and harder. 

“O-Oh, God, Lietuva—” 

He let out a cry as he came onto his chest. 

He lay spread eagle on the bed, panting, letting his body soak in the moment. Lithuania pulled out and took off the strap-on. 

He swallowed and pulled out a tissue from the nightstand, wiping himself off. “Th-That was…wow.” He looked at Lithuania. “You were amazing.” 

“I thought I went too far.” Lithuania laid down and kissed his cheek. “Your tongue on the other hand…” 

He wrapped his arms around her. “I’m glad you liked it.” He kissed her, and she made a face. 

“You taste like _me_.” 

“And I like how you taste.” 


	2. Slam Dunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in 2013. Lithuania says farewell to his old basketball.

She was deflated, flattened, broken, forlornly lying on the floor. Lithuania’s favorite basketball. She had served him well. She wasn’t his first basketball, nor would she be his last. She had lasted him throughout countless games and tournaments, friendly and fierce. She deserved a proper goodbye.

Lithuania knelt and held her in his arms. She was a beautiful thing, soft yet supple rubber, black ribs across her body. As he stroked her form, his cock began to stiffen. It had been a while since he had been with a woman or a man. He knew how to send-off his beloved ball.

He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, his hard cock springing up. He spread open his basketball, fingering the edges of the tear, much like a woman’s lower lips. He entered his friend. Inside, she was cold, but soon he would make her hot. His hips worked her hard. His manhood throbbed and leaked. Due to her size and the length of his cock, it was very hard for him to fit all the way through. But he diligently made love to his basketball. 

His groin tightened and his thrusts increased. Sweat formed on his forehead and neck. Lithuania moaned and hissed. His grip tightened on his basketball. A few more thrusts were all he needed before his seed spilled into the ball, sperm falling on the rubber.

_“Slam dunk.”_


	3. Spitroasting Šakotis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Est/Nyo!Liet/Poland - M/M/F Spitroasting

Lithuania hated how much she enjoyed this.

Poland’s hands were in her loose hair, pulling it back as he thrust inside her mouth. Her tongue slid against the underside of his cock with each move of his hips.

“Fuck, Liet…”

Estonia gripped her hips and fucked her quick and hard from behind. She yelped onto Poland as Estonia spanked her loudly.

She would never verbally admit it, but she loved having both cocks inside her.

Her eyes watered as Poland thrust all the way inside her, his cock hitting the back of her throat.

Lithuania pulled away and gasped, spit and precum dripping from her mouth. “Ahh, ahh, oh God…Po…”

“Too much for you?”

“No." She gave him a quick glare and wrapped her lips around his cock again, this time sucking hard. He gripped her hair again and moaned.

“Fuck…!”

Lithuania moaned as Estonia’s movements quickened and became more desperate, before inevitably.

“God…!” Two short, sharp thrusts, and he had spilled his seed inside her.

“Oh…” Estonia whispered.

Poland pouted. “Hey, no fair, I wanted to cum in her first.”

Lithuania pulled away, pressing her cheek against his shaft. “You still can,” she mumbled.

Poland gave a sly smile and lifted her chin. “You want me to cum in you?”

Lithuania hoped her eyes betrayed her thoughts. Yes, yes, she wanted Poland to fill her up so much…

He crawled over to the other side of the bed and Lithuania moved onto her back and spread her legs.

Estonia kneeled by her head and panted quickly. His glasses were fogged up. He flashed a cheeky smile and bent down to kiss her.

“Wow, Estonia," said Poland, "you had a lot in you…!”

If Estonia’s face could have gotten any redder, it did then.

“Po…” Lithuania hoped he couldn't see her squirm slightly.

"Nnn." Poland entered her. “O kurwa.”

Lithuania rubbed her clit. After everything she had been through tonight, she was so, so wet, and she was so, so hard. “Oh…! Oh…!” She pulsed around him, and her body shuddered.

"Lenkija..." she murmured, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He kissed her neck. A few more short thrusts, and Poland had released inside her as well. He bit down on her shoulder.

"Liet..." he murmured.

"Mmm."

"Tissue?" Estonia offered.

"Thank you." Lithuania wiped herself off as best as she could and suddenly pinned him down on the bed, kissing all over his face. Estonia chuckled.

"Careful, you might break my glasses."

Lithuania playfully pressed a finger to his nose. "That'd be a terrible thing."

"You know I hate being left out."

"Po, I'd never forget you."

She rolled onto her side and kissed Poland, putting a hand on his chest. Estonia spooned her from behind, hugging her hips and kissing the back of her neck.

She suddenly remembered something very important.

"Tell no one about this."


	4. Wall Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyo!Estonia/Nyo!Lithuania - Fucking against a Wall

“T-Tuule.”

Lithuania pressed her cheek against the cold wall, glancing briefly over her shoulder. Estonia’s hands were on her hips and fucked her The bottom of Estonia’s blouse brushed against her back.

“You like that?” Estonia whispered. One of her hands slid down to her ass.

_Spank!_

“F-Fuck…” Lithuania reached down and touched her hard clit, gasping as the pressure grew between her legs.. “B-Baby.”

“Mmm…Hold on.” Estonia grunted and put a hand under Lithuania’s leg. “Can you…?”

“Y-Yeah…” Lithuania lifted her leg.

“Oh yeah…!” Estonia slammed into her.

“O-Oh…! Ah!” Lithuania’s hand rubbed faster. “Oh baby…”

“You like it when I fuck you like this?” Estonia said. “Mm-mmm.”

“Mmm,” Lithuania whimpered. “Baby…”

Estonia’s movements became short, fast, pressing deeper into Lithuania. The hot feeling of Estonia filling her caused Lithuania to moan loudly and gasp.

“Fuck…” Estonia gasped. She suddenly pulled on Lithuania’s braid.

“FUCK!” Lithuania’s hand clenched against the wall in a fist. “B-Baby…!”

“You gonna cum?”

"Y-Yeah." Lithuania rubbed as fast as she could. Her clit just felt ready to explode and just - like - that - 

"FUCK!" Lithuania shuddered and pulsed around Estonia. "A-ahh...!"

"O-oh!" Estonia exclaimed. 

“F-Fuck…” Lithuania’s hand slowed, her eyes shut. "Baby..."

Estonia thrust a few more times before pulling out of her. “Dear…?”

Lithuania opened her eyes and turned around, putting a hand on Estonia’s collar. “Come here.”

Estonia obliged and kissed her softly, running her hands down her side.

“It was so good,” whispered Lithuania, pressing her nose against Estonia’s. She buried her head in Estonia’s neck and breathed in.

“Can we move to the bed?” asked Estonia. She kissed her hand. "I'm not much of a wall person."

“Sure. Where are your toys again?”


End file.
